Tamaharu: Nothing
by ladydoctor
Summary: Quick one-shot that turned into a series. / They think he doesn’t observe anything at all; they're wrong.
1. one

They think he doesn't pay attention, that he's just there, his face hidden by the laptop that he always buries himself in.

They think he doesn't observe anything at all, that he barely notices the activities that go on beyond that screen he is always gawking at.

They're wrong.

Kyouya, as well as being attentive, had an excellent memory.

He probably knew the hosts better than they knew themselves.

Kyouya was the first to realise the drastic effect the brown haired girl was beginning to have on them, and that included Haruhi herself.

She swept them all away with her selflessness, naivety and down-to-earthiness. It was baffling, how someone almost bursting with simplicity, could change people so much.

The commoner managed to nearly tear the Hitachiin Twins apart, and involuntarily captured the King's affection and made him focus all of his attention on her. Really, he was so stupid; of course he loved her more than a father should.

The Host Club realised how hard he had it before he did.

It was unbearable, to see how much they cared for one another, yet, how they were so oblivious to the way they felt, and how little progress was made.

The observer had to step in, just to give a little push.

"Are you stupid?" he had said casually, when Tamaki had sulked next to him, moping about how Daddy's little girl was falling for Hikaru; they were spending too much time together.

"Wha?" the blonde had said, quizzically arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course she isn't," he sighed in frustration, due to watching them deny themselves for so long, "She won't. She already loves someone else."

Tamaki froze in shock, and numbly began to continue to cultivate mushrooms in a nearby corner due to his sudden depression.

"You love her don't you, Dad?" Kyouya spoke softly, with a knowing smile as he tapped away at his keyboard.

"O-of course," He mumbled as he hugged his knees, "She's my precious and delicate daughter."

"I mean," he said, through gritted teeth to suppress his impatience, "You're _in _love with her aren't you?"

Jerking with surprise, his face burst into a glowing blush and began to frantically contradict him; he waved his arms around as if to emphasise how much he only loved her as a father and a father alone.

"I see the way you look at her longingly." He pointed out tactlessly and way too simply; as if to prove Kyouya's point, Tamaki turned to gaze at her, feeling his heart swell with warmth as their eyes connected.

She began to make her way towards them, her brows knitted together in worry and dissatisfaction.

"Honestly, Senpai," she said, offering him a hand so he could stand, "What are you fretting over now?"

He stared at her in astonishment, wondering how he hadn't noticed before, but how Kyouya managed to before he did.

A gentle smile stretched across his handsome face, and he reached with one hand, to stroke hers tenderly.

"Nothing."


	2. two

**A/N: Thanks to jblockk ****for reviewing the previous chapter and suggesting this one. This is dedicated to you, hope you like it :3.**

Tamaki, crouched up into a ball, peeked out at her, hiding his blush.

It was a few days into spring. It was a few days after he realised his feelings for Haruhi.

Unfortunately, since he had, Tamaki had never been at ease when around her anymore. Usually, he would gave followed her around like an overly-eager stray puppy, yapping and demanding conversation.

Ever since Kyouya had made him see the light, he found himself avoiding Haruhi, as well as situations which might end up with both of them alone together.

Tamaki was afraid that if he was put into a situation like that, he wouldn't be able to control himself and would end up doing something stupid, like confessing to her.

Despite what Kyouya had assured him, Haruhi was clearly beginning to develop feelings for the devilish twin.

Watching them interact was too much for him; they were so obviously made for each other, it was ridiculously painful.

Tamaki, abruptly getting up, left the room in a huff.

"Senpa–" Haruhi might have called out, he wasn't sure if it was just his wishful thinking.

Regardless, he slammed the door mercilessly, possibly rudely interrupting the girl he loved more than any of clients he had ever met.

* * *

Tamaki, crouched up into a ball, peeked out at the world, hiding his scowl.

Sitting by the fountain, he wondered why the one girl he ever truly wanted was the girl that was already taken. The girl he wanted was the only girl that wasn't swayed by him completely.

What to do? He pleaded internally, to no-one in particular. Tamaki had never had a crush on a girl before, as unreasonable as that may sound, since he was the most desired host out of all of them. He felt a twinge of guilt as he realised everything he had said to his clients was a lie.

He had never truly cared for any girl compared to his feelings for Haruhi.

"Senpaaaai!" a musical voice called, accompanied by a brown-haired figure running in the distance towards him.

She came to a halt in front of him, resting her hands on her thighs, attempting to compose her ragged, heavy breathing.

"Honestly Senpai..." her frown indicated disapproval, "What's wrong with you today? You're acting stranger than usual."

Tamaki cursed himself as he studied the worried expression plastered on her delicate and porcelain-like features. He didn't like being a hassle.

Not wanting to trouble her any further, he quickly snapped back to the excessively energetic Tamaki, babbling incoherently and pointlessly. It was effortless, easy; he'd been putting on the persona to prevent his insecurities from exposing for as long as he could remember.

Her shoulders relaxed and she sighed and smiled, as if in relief.

"Thank goodness," she smiled, taking his hand and walking towards the building where the third music room was located, "I don't know what I'd do with a depressed Tamaki-senpai."

Once again, she wondered why he was smiling so affectionately, blinking innocently up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He repeated, squeezing her hand lovingly as he held it in his own.


	3. three

**A/N:**** Kay, sorry to Keitii Manga, if this is not quite what you expected. It'll hopefully happen soon! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to you, for not only adding this story to your favourites and on alert, but for doing that to me, as an author! I am very grateful! :3**

Haruhi eventually found she thoroughly enjoyed her time in the Host Club. Finding out she could easily pass off as a boy and attract girls so simply was... amusing, to say the least.

The way they would giggle and exchange glances every time she spoke, even if it was something as so straightforward like the recipe to onigiri, was cute. Haruhi wondered why she couldn't be like that, even if her Dad longed for her to be.

Haruhi was never fazed by any boy, and saw through all their charm. She never had a crush on anyone all the time she was in middle-school; no-one seemed worth going out with, or crying over, when they broke up.

Until now, that is.

The moment she twisted that door handle and stepped into that room, she knew something was going to change. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the way her breath stopped in her throat definitely told her something.

The thing that changed in her life was Tamaki.

Sure, the other hosts had had an impact on her daily lifestyle, hell, the clients did too. But even since that vase shattered into smithereens, Tamaki was the one who popped up in her life unexpectedly and without reason.

Tamaki was the one that made the biggest and most important change to how she lived.

Tamaki was different to all the other boys she had encountered; his smile and charm was genuine. He truly cared for his clients, and wanted to please them as well as everyone. That was just how he was: selfless. As long as everyone was happy, he was happy.

She believed the word for him was... selfless.

Or, stupid more like.

She watched him sometimes. Not all the time! Just once in a while.

He intrigued her somehow; it was probably how he acted around the clients, as if he truly were infatuated by them, despite him recycling and tweaking his lines slightly, so that he could only repeat them to the next host.

Tamaki was new and strange, as was the rest of the host club. They were all novelties to Haruhi; never had she heard of twincest, or loli-shota before. Most of all, she had never seen such confidence like she saw in Tamaki.

So she watched him.

How he'd gently lift up a girl's chin, holding in between his thumb and index finger, so delicately, as if she were made of glass. How his voice would soften and become barely louder than a whisper as he spoke directly to their dumbstruck eyes. How he smiled so fondly at them, like they were the most precious thing he'd ever set eyes on.

It was no wonder he was the most popular and desired host, he was the most convincing.

*******

As time passed by, she became closer to each and every one of the hosts, but especially the Twins and Tamaki. Haruhi considered the Twins to be her two best, and closest friends, and she told them mostly everything.

Tamaki, however, she became closer to on a different level.

She found herself catching her breath whenever she was watching him, and he'd look up, meeting her eyes. Luckily, Haruhi wasn't the type of girl who blushed, despite her heart racing when he would sneak a wink in her direction during shifts.

Confiding in Kaoru was effortless, and she was doing it instinctively. It was rare for her to share secrets with Hikaru; he was the buddy she came to when she wanted cheering up.

"Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?" She murmured, clenching and unclenching her hands in her lap.

"It's not sudden." Kaoru said simply, leaning back on the palms of his hands as a light, pleasant breeze picked up, ruffling their hair satisfyingly.

"What do you mean?" she said, frowning at him; of course it was, she'd never felt this way before, so why now? Why after the whole incident with Éclair?

"It's just never been that noticeable to you."

"What hasn't?" her frown burrowed deeper, in annoyed confusion.

"Your feelings, stupid." Even when he insulted her, his voice was still calm and kind and his smiled still reflected that.

Her eyes widened and the wind turned from a light breeze to a strong gust, adding to her shock. _Feelings? _Since when did she have _feelings _for Tamaki? He was an idiot. The biggest one she'd ever come across. That included her father.

The idea of falling for someone like that was so ridiculous that Haruhi started laughing, maybe a little nervously. Haruhi and Tamaki? A lovey-dovey couple? _Please._

"Get real, Kaoru." She said after recovering herself and her breath, wiping her eyes and smiling at him.

His smile became a smirk, and he reminded her of Hikaru. This was strange, considering they were twins anyway.

"Fine," he said, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair, "Don't believe me."

As he finished his sentence, Tamaki called out to her and she jerked with the sudden thrill that rushed through her. It sounded so nice; it made her name sound less plain, beautiful even.

As he approached them, he took one of her hands and began to lead her away, chatting excitedly to her about nothing as he did, briefly saying goodbye to Kaoru.

Haruhi turned to fleetingly glance back at the red-haired boy. A knowing and smug smirk was plastered across his face as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" Tamaki asked, following her gaze and also looking back at Kaoru.

Haruhi shook her head and tugged at his arm, making them walk faster, in time with her heartbeats. She looked down, as she had a small suspicion that her cheeks had flared up.

"Nothing." She mumbled, forcefully dragging a confused French boy towards the club room.


	4. four

**A/N****: I was gushing about this guy to my friend today about his review; it made me that happy. So here it is, ****einootspork**** I dedicate this to you, especially after that wonderfully detailed review. Thank you.**

Being in love, Haruhi decided, was not all the fun it was supposed to be.

It was love that was making her want to throw herself at Tamaki, coming between the many gushing customers that were sitting a little to close to him for her liking. Fighting the need to hug him tightly was strenuous.

Keeping her head down, she concentrated on making the tea; it wasn't really difficult enough to keep her completely occupied, but it would have to do for now.

"Haru-chan." A cute little voice said; Haruhi looked down to see Hunny's big, brown eyes staring up at her.

"What is it Senpai?" she asked, picking up the tray of teacups.

"Would you like to borrow Usa-chan?" he said, looking painfully adorable and innocently held up said toy, "To give to Tamaki?"

Frowning, she ignored the way her heart twisted at his name, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because..." his voice lowered to a whisper, and he beckoned her to bend down so no-one else could hear; she obliged, "Then you can ask him to be your boyfriend."

Haruhi, widened her eyes in surprise, and coughed loudly. She suddenly stood up straight and robotically walked from table to table, distributing the tea; her frozen expression made her receive peculiar looks from the customers.

Mori approached her, shoving the pink bunny in her arms; she jumped, and pushed it back at him.

"Take it." He grunted, and Haruhi felt a chill run up her. It was different to the type was she was used to experiencing; the one that would always happen, without fail, whenever met a certain pair of violet eyes –this was a chill of genuine fear.

"Y-yes." She felt so defeated, holding the stuffed animal in her hands numbly. Her gaze met with Tamaki's, and his smile stretched from ear-to-ear while he made his way over to her cheerfully.

"Heh," he chuckled, "You should consider yourself lucky –Honey-senpai never lends his precious Usa-chan to anyone."

Why did his laugh sound so pleasing all of a sudden? Why was it the most delicious sound she'd ever heard?

She wanted to drown in it.

"I guess." She mumbled, stroking the top of its head gently; it was soft. As she did, she felt the burning gaze of Tamaki; he was staring at her intently, she could tell, and it make her shift her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

She glanced at Hunny and Mori, who nodded and did the thumbs up sign at her encouragingly. Sigh.

The silence dragged on mercilessly as they, somehow, decided to walk home together, and she returned the bunny quickly, before any of the seniors could object. The fact that this aroused some confused stares from, what seemed like, every student in Ouran, including the Host Club, wasn't helping stir any conversation between them.

"It's cold." She commented, trying to pierce the painful quietness with pointless chit chat.

"It's autumn." He replied, his face as red as hers, and not only because of the weather.

"A-ah, right." Haruhi rarely felt stupid like this, especially when there was such a huge idiot walking by her side.

While the strolled along, Haruhi fiddled with her scarf and hands, and Tamaki played with the button on his jacket, as well as running his hand through his hair nervously.

They gently slowed as they approached her apartment complex, and they awkwardly mumbled 'goodbye's and 'see you tomorrow's, and Haruhi ran up the steps. He watched her longingly.

He began to turn his back to walk away when he saw she had placed the key in the door. Then she called out to him.

"Senpaaaai~!" her voice sounds worried, anxious; so he turns her way.

The minute he had turned around completely, she was inches away from him. Before he can blink, her lips are firmly pressed to his.

"W-wah," she said, her face suddenly, spontaneously reddened even more, "B-Bye!" she yelled, racing back up the stairs, slamming her door behind her.

Her father noticed her expression, and stared at her curiously as her chest heaves up and down.

"Haruhi," he said, "What's wrong? Your face is all red."

"It's nothing!" she screamed, running for her room, "It's autumn!"


	5. five

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I've been ****suffering from writer's block, especially for this story, but I'm slowly recovering. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to the very special **_**Grey's Princess**_**, whose review made me smile freely and widely. This is for you. Also, since it's so late, I'd like to thank:**

**- **_**Colorless Wind**_**, for faving this story.**

**- **_**Jeimii-chan**_**, for the above reason too.**

**- Ditto for ****_musicroom3'sfangirl_.**

**- ****Also, **_**willa1313**__**.**_

**The reviews from the following:**

**- **_**Tigerlili242**_**; I love your username –Peter Pan ftw. I hope this satisfies you.**

**- **_**musicroom3'sfangirl**_**; Sorry so much for this being to late, I really was stuck on this chapter for so long –so frustrating. Hope you enjoy this.**

**- **_**Jeimii-chan**_**; Wow! Thanks so much! I wrote this story because I find that most people tweak Haruhi a little too much for my liking. This is for you.**

**Those who put my story on alert: ****_Jeiimi-chan_, ****_nami4027_,**** _Tigerlili242_**** and **_**willa1313**_**.**

**And an extra special thanks to _einootspork__, _whose reviews are still my favourite -ever. Please continue being so lovely.**

**It's people like you that keep me writing! If I manage to ever publish a book, I'll thank all the people that read my fanfiction –and I'll mean you guys!**

***Mitsuki means full or beautiful moon. Mi meaning full or beautiful depending on the situation, and tsuki meaning moon.**

****Yuki means snow.**

**- - -  
**

Haruhi, much to Tamaki's dismay, was absent the next day.

All that would cross his mind was the kiss they had shared briefly on that cold autumn's day; the warm, plump feel of her lips, the way she had to pull herself by his shoulders, and how subconsciously he had steadied her by her elbows.

He didn't even have time to blink and take in the explosion that had occurred in his stomach –she had already pulled away.

Weakly, he brought his hand to his still-tingling lips.

"Tamaki-sama?" A girl from his homeroom class, whose name he believed was Mitsuki, asked, eyeing him worriedly.

At this stage, it was way too easy for Tamaki to switch back to the many personalities he seemed to possess; only seconds was needed for him to immediately switch back to 'host' mode.

"What is it," He said, resting his arm on sofa, so it brushed against both her shoulders. "My beautiful full moon*?"

She jumped and her face glowed; Tamaki couldn't help but think that Haruhi was much cuter when she did so. He immediately cursed himself for being so harsh such a loyal client, as well as such a nice girl overall.

"N-Nothing," she played with a loose strand of hair timidly, and she leaned over to pick up her tea cup; the scent of her hair hit him. Before he could stop himself, he commented internally on how the jasmine fragrance it held could not even match up to the mind-blowingly, breath-takingly delicious vanilla smell Haruhi's hair had.

"Tamaki?" A voice sang, interrupting him from his current comparisons, only for him to add how Haruhi's voice was much more pleasant –not that Yuki's was unbearable; it was just normal.

"What is it," he gave her his best dazzling smile. "My precious snowflake**?" And it reflected in her eyes, making her return a small, proud smile. And Tamaki couldn't help himself –he decided that Haruhi's eyes were much prettier; they had a certain maturity about them, but they were still wide and curious to everything outside her own secluded and isolated world.

Flashes of Haruhi danced mercilessly inside his mind, causing his stomach to flutter and his heart to pound excitedly at the mere thought of her smile.

"Sempai!" her voice rang musically, as she grinned at him and tucked her hair behind her ear. Then she laughed and extended an arm to him as the wind ruffled her rich, chocolate coloured locks playfully.

His attention turned to her cute little pink mouth, and his fantasy was cut short as his insides clenched. He couldn't help but wonder why; in France, he had kissed barely a hand-full of girls, but still some. Mostly, those kisses had been stolen from him, and all he could remember was a nice warm feelings.

Never had any of them manage to turn his stomach, make his toes curl, his lips tingle or the hair on the nape of his neck stand up at only the mere thought of it.

The scene kept replaying itself in his mind, whether he liked it or not. Breathing became difficult, and his heartbeat was pounding loudly and annoyingly in his ears. How no-one else could hear it was beyond him.

And then an epiphany occurred; he realised that he had enjoyed that single, brief, sweet kiss more than he had enjoyed anything in his life, and the sudden urge to try it again washed over him completely.

Without realising, he whipped out his mobile phone and began texting hurriedly and sent it before he could change his mind and stop himself.

Then, flipping the phone shut, he tensed up, squaring his shoulders and sitting expectantly, tapping his foot on the floor rapidly; he waited.

***

Haruhi groaned as the jingle that informed her that she had just received a text message, meaning that she would have to leave the cosiness of her warm, snug bed to go across the room to read it. Eurgh.

She dragged herself across to the other side of the room, where it had been left lazily on the floor, and where it was charging.

Once she read the id of the sender, she jumped and her heart skipped a few beats before it started to beat at an irregular pace.

_It must a symptom of my fever, _she decided.

Haruhi had spent the whole day with a damp towel on her forehead, curled up in bed, wishing that the day before had been a dream and that she hadn't really kissed Tamaki-senpai.

Kiss –the word had haunted her the whole day. She buried her in her pillow, wanting the ground to swallow her up for doing something so embarrassing. Stupid, stupid girl.

What's worse is that she feared that her father would not let her stay another day off school, seeing as it was difficult to prove to him that she _really _was sick, and she barely was allowed to stay home this day. Going to school meant facing Tamaki.

Her stomach squirmed as she thought of the rejection that was sure to happen the next day. She got the feeling he would be nice about it, but it still made her uneasy –it didn't seem fair that she would get rejected by her first love; it wasn't what happened in shoujo manga.

However, no matter how much she hoped she could wake up tomorrow and have had it all never happen, a small part of her mind quietly mused on how nice it had felt; the warmth she felt was the most vivid memory, and the butterflies in her stomach had rejoiced in approval.

"Tamaki..." she whispered, as she had all day, simply because saying his name was the only thing that could get close to giving her that very same feeling again. So she sighed his name into her duvet once more, closing her eyes to appreciate it better.

She wondered why she had felt the need to press her lips against his, seeing as just liking him from a distance was so nice –if this was liking someone was– and keeping it secret seemed to effortless at times.

The rest of the Hosts might have caught on, particularly Honey and Kyouya, and if Honey knew, he had most likely told Mori as well, and there was no way the clients genuinely thought they could ever be a couple, no matter how much Renge would put it in her doujinshi. But it didn't matter as long as Tamaki had no clue of how she felt, and, with his density, that was probably the case.

But that had just exploded in her face, thanks to her not thinking before acting for once in her life. She would die for everything to go back to normal, because imagining not being able to talk to Tamaki made her want to cry.

Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly pressed 'read message'.

"We need to talk –will you be in tomorrow?"

On one hand, she knew to not reply would be rude, but she didn't know if she would have the courage to set foot outside her house ever again, let alone ever make an appearance at school anytime soon. The thought of being homeschooled seemed too good to turn down at this moment in time.

She summoned up the last drop of energy in her body and weakly pushed the 'reply' button.

"Not sure," she wrote. "I don't feel so well." That wasn't even a lie –her insides twisted and turned painfully as she did so.

'Send' –her thumb hovered over the button until she closed her eyes and sent it quickly, so that she had no time to regret it. She exhaled sharply and threw herself back down on her bed.

As her body softly hit the bed with a thud, the jingle rang out, announcing that she had obtained yet another message; it made her jump.

She knew who it was, but her heart still lurched when she, once again, read his name printed and flashing on her phone screen boldly.

She weighed on whether she _wanted _to know what Tamaki said or not; what if he decided to let reject by text message? Her chest hollowed at the thought.

Regardless, she opened it.

"That's ok," an unsatisfied face had appeared previous that, "I'll come to you. Is now ok?"

Her eyes widened and she sat up in shock.

Tamaki?

Here?

Today?!

_NO! _ her mind screamed, and she began to translate it onto her text box.

Before she could send the message out, the doorbell rang.


End file.
